


keep (me with you)

by Pomfry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, In which Wade is the semi-sane one, M/M, Natasha is an assassin through and through and Wade respects her, Romance through blood, and Peter is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Wade supposes he should have expected this. He's the one who signed up for SHIELD in the first place after…everything. He's the one who dared to step foot in their headquarters after all that he had done and demand work. If Black Widow, the most infamous assassin in the world at the moment can join SHIELD, why can’t he, he’d said. And Nick had given him this terrifying grin that was all teeth and said, “Welcome to SHIELD.”And now, about five years later, Wade is still pulling out his guns, loading them up. Still doing what he was before with better pay, and, yeah, he feels guilty for all the lives he took, but, well —A guy’s gotta make a living, right?





	keep (me with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvaildHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaildHuman/gifts).



> for my lovely friend jack, who asked for a role reversal for spideypool. This is my first time writing marvel, so I hope it turned out well! atm idk if they has an ao3 but ill add this as a gift towards them if they gets one. Hope you enjoy!

Wade supposes he should have expected this. He's the one who signed up for SHIELD in the first place after…everything.  He’s the one who dared to step foot in their headquarters after all that he had done and demand work. If Black Widow, the most infamous assassin in the world at the moment can join SHIELD, why can’t he, he’d said. And Nick had given him this terrifying grin that was all teeth and said, “Welcome to SHIELD.”

And now, about five years later, Wade is still pulling out his guns, loading them up. Still doing what he was before with better pay, and, yeah, he feels guilty for all the lives he took, but, well —

A guy’s gotta make a living, right? And after what was done to him, to his skin, no one will hire him. Too scary looking, they’d told him. So Wade took their advice. He made himself the scariest damn thing on the streets and he damn sure looks it.

He grins at that as he takes a leap over a rooftop, katanas smooth against his back. The bag on his shoulder is filled with guns and ammo, and, yes, it’s Hello Kitty. Wade isn’t an animal, after all. Hello Kitty had years of pent-up aggression to let out and who is he to deny her? At least this way she’s still child friendly.

He giggles, landing roughly. His knees are bound to be fucked up bad, but with his mutant power, it’s going to be fixed within the minute.

And, ouch! That hurts. He grimaces, limps. He’s five minutes ahead of schedule, so it shouldn’t matter if he slows down. Just a bit, though, because anything over that is bound to get him into trouble. Nick doesn’t trust him, not completely, and while it’s annoying Wade can slightly understand why. Wade is only a mercenary, only a killer for hire, and while SHIELD may have his loyalty at the moment since it’s a steady job with good pay, it doesn’t have it indefinitely. Wade is amazing at his job, one of the best there is, but even he isn’t the best. That title is reserved for Black Widow.

Hey, he’s realistic. She was literally raised to be a murderer and Wade wasn’t. At least, he thinks he isn’t. His memories are all scrambled and upside down and missing pieces. Big pieces. Important pieces. Pieces from his past such as his mother’s name, his hometown. He doesn’t remember any of it. So, really, he may have been raised for this. But the fact of the matter is she was experimented on specifically for her job and he was experimented on to awake his mutation, so.

There’s not a lot of competition, there.

The aching fades and he takes a running jump, swinging down onto a ladder outside a window. His target is in there, still watching TV, and if he gets this done quickly he could go home and eat some chimichangas from that really good place that unfortunately closes at nine. Damn hours.

He kicks the door open, guns cocked in his hands, and shoots at the chair. Then he blinks, because why wasn’t the target where they’re supposed to be —

Someone laughs behind him, and Wade stiffens, turns. And — there. His target is hanging upside down in a web, face pale and stiff with death. He sighs, puts his guns away. He knows exactly who laughed, who did this. He tugs his mask off so he could rub at the bridge of his nose. “Spider-Man,” he says tiredly. “Spider-Man, get out here.”

A laugh, a blur of red and blue, and Spider-Man is in front of him, hands behind his back innocently and rocking back on his heels. “Hello, Wade,” he chirps happily, and Wade gives him a look. “I thought I’d do your job for you so we can go get some dinner!” He slinks closer, grabs Wade’s arm. “Want some chimichangas?”

Wade puts a hand on top of his head, nails scratching his scalp through the costume. “Spider-Man,” he says softly. “If I don’t do the job myself, I don’t get the money.”

Spider-Man gasps, claps both of his hands to his face. “Really? How much was it?”

Wade smiles, feeling the scars on his face pull with the motion. “Oh, around two thousand.”

Spider-Man waves a hand dismissively. “That’s easy! I’ll just steal from a bank.”

“Spider-Man,” Wade says, and Spider-Man turns his attention onto him. “Do not do that.”

“But I stole your money!” Spider-Man wails, and Wade scrubs a hand over his face.

“You did,” he agrees. “But I’ll just get another job next week. I have enough money to get through the next week comfortably.”

Spider-Man wrinkles his nose, reluctantly nodding. Wade climbs out the window, waving a bit. Spider-Man waves back, reaching out to poke the body. Wade wrinkles his nose before going up to the roof and calling Nick.

“Wilson,” comes his boss’ voice, and Wade lets his legs hang over the edge of the building.

“Hey, Nicky,” he says cheerfully. “So, you know that Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?”

“Fuck,” Nick says, and Wade nods his head sagely.

“Yeah, he got here before me. Said he wanted to get dinner with me.”

“Wilson, you need to stop hanging out with him.”

Wade winces. Thing is, he doesn’t really want to. Spider-Man is a person that Wade can relate to, a person that, if given the chance, he could probably turn Spider-Man to the good side. Possibly. If everyone could stop telling him that he could die. He dies almost every Tuesday, it’s not that big of a deal. Besides, Spider-Man wouldn’t harm him.

“Deadpool,” sings a familiar voice. “Deadpool, want some chimichangas?”

Wade doesn’t realize he’s rolling his eyes until his gaze lands on the ground. “Nick, I’ll call you back.”

“I expect you back within the hour.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

——

 

“I cannot believe that you went to dinner with him!” Steve rants, and Wade cringes, sinks into the couch. “Wade, he’s dangerous, okay, he can kill you!”

“But he won’t!” Wade argues. “He won’t, alright, so just fuck off.”

Natasha gives him a dirty glance for that, but he ignores her, continuing on with his tirade. “You don’t know him, okay. He’s a person who won’t hurt me. As much as I hate it admit it, we’re friends and you can’t fucking stop me from seeing my friend.

Steve stares at him, hands twitching. “Wade,” he says slowly. “Wade, you cannot be serious. Just — stop seeing him before you get hurt. Please."

And his eyes are big and blue and —

And Wade sighs, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets as he slouches over. “Rogers,” he groans, “you and your damn eyes are such a weakness of mine. Goddammit. Stop being such a fucking puppy.”

Tony snorts from where he’s upgrading the new toaster. “That’s impossible,” he says drily. “He’s a golden retriever.”

Wade throws an arm at him. “I know! He’s such a fucking puppy, damn! Can’t deny him anything!”

“I can,” Tony says, looking far too smug.

“And that’s because he’s your fucking boyfriend,” Wade tells him, and Tony turns a lovely shade of red as Steve starts to sputter. “Don’t even deny it.”

“I mean —“ Steve starts, and Tony cuts him off, sounding oddly vulnerable.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asks, and Steve falters. Wade shares a look with Natasha, who’s far too entertained for her own benefit.

“Welp,” Wade says as he stands. “I’ll leave you to your lover’s quarrel. I’ll avoid Spider-Man,  you two work out your shit, and Natasha gets to eat her popcorn as she watches the drama. We all win."

Tony scowls at him. "You're a little shit, Wilson."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Wade reaches over the counter to pat Tony's cheek. "But that's why you love me."

Steve makes a noise at that, and Wade laughs, throws a grin over his shoulder. "Relax," he calls. "I'm not gonna steal your man."

A strangled sound comes from behind him, and Wade waves without looking back as he punches the button to the elevator. It dings, the doors slide open, and Wade steps into it to the sound of Steve and Tony working out their relationship issues.

Finally. No more tension. No more flirting. No more dancing around each other.

_Finally._  He can have some damn peace.

His phone rings for a second just before the doors open, and he slips it out of his pocket, looks at the contact. It's Spider-man, and he hesitates before pressing decline. He'd promised his teammates that he wouldn't talk to Spider-Man, interact with him. Do anything with him, really, and while it hurts, he can’t lose the trust his teammates place in him, Without trust, the dynamic with him will fall apart and Wade will find himself out of a job. It’s in his best interest to remain with the Avengers, and as much as he hates to admit it, he needs this job. He’s using the money to go to college so he could get a job other than killing at a place that doesn’t mind his appearance. He can’t afford to risk everything for a single person.

No matter how much he wants to.

A moment of pause, and he blocks Spider-Man’s number. He can’t be tempted, after all.

Wade turns on his side, tucks his arm under his head, and tries to fall asleep to his phone ringing and guilt boiling in his gut. Because Spider-Man doesn’t deserve this. Wade knows that he doesn’t have many friends, knows that he’s lonely. Knows, because Spider-Man told him it, with his knees drawn to his chest. Told him, in a surprisingly small voice, that he’s so very alone.

Wade, in that moment, had reached out, had thought that, perhaps, Spider-Man was only a young boy with the weight of insanity on his shoulders and hands soaked in blood. Like Wade could have been, if he hadn’t kept it together during that lab.

Could have, would have. He would have been if he hadn’t forgotten, if his memories scrambled and burned in a holocaust that was his mutation. Would have, could have.

But he didn’t. And Spider-Man did.

He reaches out and silences his phone. The only thing that indicates someone is texting him, calling him, is the light of the phone. He turns on his side and closes his eyes. He has to sleep. He has a mission tomorrow.

He has to think that this is worth it.

 

——

 

A week passes. A week of avoiding Spider-Man, of dodging his calls. Of not paying any attention to him as he does his job, red on his uniform. Of ignoring his friend. He can’t be friends with someone who’s building a criminal empire, Wade reminds himself. He can’t be seen with a murderer. He’s part of a superhero team, after all. Part of a team that saves lives, even as he takes them in the times when he’s not. Spider-Man doesn’t have the protection of it, the reputation of the Avengers to shield him from the worst of it. He’s just — a boy, a man with no connections and no hope for escape unless someone extends a hand to lift him out the pit that nearly claimed Wade years ago.

A week passes, and the pit in Wade’s gut grows. A week passes, and Wade wants to go to Spider-Man, apologize, tell him that it’s not his doing, that it’s the Avengers’ fault, that he wants to be friends with him but he’s as criminal and —

Wade sighs, pushes his key in as he juggles the groceries in his arms. He stays at the Avengers Tower after a mission or when they’re on lockdown thanks to some threat, but at the end of the day he has an apartment, has a home filled with knickknacks he’s picked up over the years. It’s in a bad neighborhood, sure, but that’s all Wade knows. If he had to deal with a good neighborhood, he might go insane.

A smile flickers on his face.

Well. As more insane than he is.

He grunts, slams into the door with a shoulder. The damn door always gets stuck halfway — he’ll have to oil the hinges again or something — and it takes some force to get in.

The door slides open, fast, and he nearly falls flat on his face. Scowling and catching himself on the counter, he slides off his shoes, pulls his hood and mask down. As much as the tenants are used to his horrifically scarred face, the general public isn’t, so he wears a surgical mask to keep the beauty that is him in. He sets the groceries — frozen pizza, hot pockets, some brownie mix, and strawberries —- down on the counter and slides his jacket off, turning to face the hook.

He freezes. Blinks. Wonders where all this pink and red came from, because last time he checked, he did  _ not  _ have pink and red hearts with  _ I love you  _ written inside all over the place. He blinks again, takes a cautious step forward. There’s a card hanging from a thread in the middle of the room, and when he grabs it, he doesn’t even look for traps. As long as he has his mutation, nothing can really kill him.

Not even cancer.

He scratches at where his mutation is rapidly healing a cancer cell, and opens the card.

_ Hope you’ll stop ignoring me now :) Love, Spidey. _

Wade huffs a laugh, places the card down on the table carefully and getting his phone out of his back pocket.

“Hey, Nicky,” he says when his boss picks up. “Guess who came to me with his heart in his hands?”

Nick’s groan is  _ glorious. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!
> 
> (My discord is NikeScarlet#8096 if you wish to talk to me there)


End file.
